


Guns For Hands - A COD AW Fanfiction

by Smolrookieboi



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - Fandom
Genre: Atlas Corporation, COD - Freeform, Call of Duty - Freeform, Call of duty advanced warfare, F/M, GidChell, M/M, advanced warfare, aw, cod aw, i update regularly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolrookieboi/pseuds/Smolrookieboi
Summary: Our two favorite soldiers are back ! Enjoy the classic missions from CoD AW as well as some plottwists ! I take requests too! I hope you enjoy!





	1. The Marines

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyoo! This is my first ever CoD AW fiction! I hope you will like it!

> “Cheer up Mitchell. Can’t be all that bad...”

**Will** said, looking over to **Mitchell**.

“I guess it’s all finally starting to sync in. The old man was a leatherneck so I didn’t have much of a choice” Mitchell sighted.

“Yeah? I joined ‘cus of the old man,too”

Will leaned close to Mitchell,

“More just to get away from him”

“Can’t go any further away than this”

Mitchell laughted.

 

“Aright! Listen up! We’re going down! Down and dirty just like _we_ taught you!”

—Cormack(Their Sergeant) yelled.

 

Six months ago, Private Jack Mitchell enlisted with his best friend, Will Irons -They were brothers in arms.

They were moments into deploying into South Korea, which was invading Seoul. Everyone felt the anxiety rising, as they were getting deployed.

Mitchell, Will, Cormack and Jackson entered the capsule to get launched.

 

“Just like in training. See you on the other side!” Will smiled...

 

**********************************

 

Moments have passed. Will and Mitchell got an order from Cormack to neutralize the enemy’s spaceship. Will got the grenades ready, while Mitchell was reloading his gun.

 

Mitchell and Will got right onto the ship. Will pulled a grenade and set the timer.

“Alright, timer’s set. Just need to get of—AGGHH!”

Will screamed in agony as the doors closed, his arm still inbetween

“Damn, i think my arm’s broke! That hurts! Alright. We have some time. Push! “

Both Mitchell and Will were getting panicked. They tried to push the doors as hard as they could, but even the Exo Suit’s powers weren’t enough.

“Will?”

“Alright. One more time. Push! “

Even that wasn’t enough. The timer was running out...

“Shit! Timer’s running out! I need you to jump off the ship, Mitchell. “

Mitchell refused to. He tried to help Will once more. It still wasn’t enough.

“MITCHELL! It’s alright!”

Will grabbed Mitchell’s hand with his other hand.

“It’s okay. See you on the other side!”

Will pushed Mitchell off the plane.

 

“WILL!” Mitchell screamed in agony as he was falling down.

The plane exploded. Mitchell immediately felt his heart skipping a few beats. He lost his friend, family member, hell even brother.

 

He lost Will.

 

Mitchell was laying on the ground, looking blindly on the exploding plane. Metal pieces were falling apart. One metal piece flew off right onto Mitchell’s left side. It completely took off his left arm. Mitchell was too tired to even scream, even tho it hurt as bloody hell. He was almost passing out by now. Everything was a blurry mess...

 

Then, a human figure appeared.

“W-Will?” Mitchell yelled.

“Mitchell! It’s me! Cormack! We’re gonna get you home, son. Just hold a little longer...”

Cormack started dragging Mitchell to safety, but one thing Mitchell still wanted to know is:

Was his friend, Will, still alive?

 

******************************

 

Took a lot of pain and a lot of time to heal the loss. Both of them.

 

  * Mitchells Point-of-view -



 

“Today is the day we say goodbye to our fellow soldier, William Robert Irons. It was an honor to have a soldier like this under my command” Cormack was holding a speech.

I stood there, next to Will’s coffin. I couldn’t explain just what i was feeling.

William’s whole family sat there, right infront of me, judging me for not saving their son...

I glanced at Will’s father, Jonathan. He looked at me at rather disgusted look at first, but then he had that sad look. I just couldn’t get the grudge off me...

William’s father came up to the coffin, putting his hand on it. He was saying last goodbye to his son. I did the same later on, but i just feel like it wasn’t enough...

Cormack finally finished his speech. He paid respects too and he started walking on the road of a fancy carpet. He called me over to go with him.

“Mitchell... I’m sorry for your loss. Look, we take care of our own so if you ever need anything-“

“Excuse me,private. I’m Jonathan Irons. I’m Will’s father” Jonathan came up to me, giving his hand for a handshake.

“I’m sorry for your unfortunate tragedy, sir” Cormack struggled.

“I’m sure you are, Sergeant! And it’s more than unfortunate it was UNNECESSARY! “ Irons raised his tone. He was on the edge of the tears.

“Will died for what he believed in...” Cormack mumbled. Irons ignored that and turned up to me.

“Son. I want to offer you a second chance-“

“Sir! Mitchell was discharged, with his injuries sir-“

“I’m Aware of his injuries, Sergeant! “ Irons raised his tone again, “At Atlas, we have prosthetics that are twenty years beyond anything military could offer you. Think about it. Don’t t let Will’s death be in vain “ He gave me an Atlas promo card. I looked at it, and then at Cormack. Irons walked over to his limousine.

“Cormack?” I asked, holding the card in my hand.

“Hm... Look: I don’t know what that guy is up to. It’s your choice. We at the Marines don’t have the prosthetics that you need, private.

This one is up to you” Cormack said. He sounded very calm, yet sad that i had to go.

 

But one thing was certain — I’m going for Atlas!


	2. Welcome to Atlas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell made his decision; he will finally join Atlas!

Aftert he funeral Cormack drove Mitchell home. They were both chitchatting in the car.

“So, Sergeant. What do you think about Atlas,eh? “ Mitchell asked curiously.

“Well, i can just say that it’s your choice, private. I don’t really wanna mess in your stuff” Cormack spoke. Mitchell kinda got disappointed.

They quickly arrived at Mitchell’s house. Cormack got up to open the doors for Mitchell. As he was opening them, he spoke again.

“Look; i wish you the best of luck out there, private. I had a honor to have you under my command. If you ever need anything, be sure to call!”

“I sure will, Sergeant! Thank you for everything!”

Cormack gave Mitchell a friendly hug. He got back into the car, waving a last goodbye to Mitchell. Mitchell got into his house. It was nothing special since he was spending his whole life in the military. He got up to his room and laid on the bed.

 

_Is this what i really want?_

 

He asked continuously... He then grabbed a picture of him and Will from the graduation. He immediately felt tears rising.

“Oh Will... Why haven’t i been taken instead?

 

*************************************

 

After a lot of thinking, Mitchell grabbed his phone and called Irons.

“Excuse me,sir. It’s me, Mitchell. I wanna talk about the offer in Atlas.”

It was a 30-min conversation. Mitchell immediately packed necessary stuff and started walking to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet up with Irons.

 

“Private Mitchell?” A familiar voice called. Mitchell was greeted by a man from earlier today.

“Oh Hello sir. Please, have a seat?” Mitchell felt his anxiety rising. Ever since Will’s death he was having panic attacks and hallucinations. He just couldn’t get it all from his head.

They sat there for a quite long time. Irons told Mitchell to come to tomorrow’s training so he can test out Mitchell’s skils.

“You will meet only the best soldiers there; Joker,Ilona,Carter,Gideon, You name it!”

The last name echoed inside Mitchell’s head.

 

_Gideon?_

 

“I think i heard of Gideon. He was at the Atlas Rescue Force when we our team was passing by” Mitchell said, still unsure of his actions.

“He’s a great soldier, and will surely be a great captain for you!” Irons giggled a bit. Mitchell finally felt a bit more secure about his next actions.

“Alright. So what’s the procedure for my arm, sir?” Mitchell asked curiously.

“Well we at Atlas have very precise technicians and doctors, so it won’t be a problem. They would opet your stump and adjust your nerves to our latest technology”

 

Mitchell flinched at the sound of doctors opening up his arm again, but he knew he had to deal with it.

“Then i guess this is it; I’m gonna accept Your offer,sir! “

Irons smiled at Mitchell

“Good job, son. Welcome to Atlas! I’m expecting you at the Atlas HQ in a hour or so”

He gave his hand for a handshake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that this chapter is so short! I kinda lost my patience when I accidentally deleted it off my notes on phone so i wasnt really motivated after that. I promise im doing a longer one next time!


	3. A second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell finally got his new arm, but someone is grumpy!

 

Mitchell came home after the talk with Irons. He sat on his bed again. He was thinking of Will again.

 

_What the fuck did i do wrong?_

 

He thought. He’s been very harsh on himself ever since Will’s death. It was my fault , he thought. He swore we could still hear Will’s voice inside his head.

 

 

_He then got a message._

 

Atlas HQ — 16:20

Dear Private Mitchell.

We are expecting you at the Atlas Medical Center, left side from the Headquarters.

Your new arm is ready for picking up.

  * Sincerely, Atlas Corporations - The Way Forward.



 

 

“Oh well then. I guess this day will be more that fun” He thought, sarcastically.

He grabbed his coat, along with his phone and headphones and got out.

He took a bus to downtown.

********************************

As Mitchell was arriving, he saw a man standing in front of the Atlas gates. The bus stopped so he got off the bus. He greeted the man.

 

“Name and Info” The man said. He had a slight smirk on his face.

“Uh.. Jack Mitchell. I was supposed to pick up my prosthetic as i just joined Atl-“ Mitchell said nervously. His words were cut by the other man speaking again.

“ Name’s Joker. I got an order to lead you throughout the center. I am also a part of the team you will be in. Tomorrow is your strength test, friend. “ He said, smirking even more at Mitchell.

“Thank you. Will i be able to meet the others in our team soon?” Mitchell said, surprised that the other man already called him a “friend”.

 

_Damn why did i even ask that?_

 

He thought. He knew his anxiety was rising in those kinds of situations.

“ Yeah, yeah. Probably tomorrow. “ Joker continued, “ Tho i’m not sure you will meet our captain yet. He’s a hard bastard in those kinds of situations. “

“ Alright. Lead the way then. “ Mitchell said, smiling as an idiot.

 

They entered the facility. Joker was being greeted by many soldiers. Everything was still new to Mitchell. He didn’t want to get bad reputation so he just stood quiet.

“ What made you join Atlas? Irons never told me anything except that i have to show you around like with any other kid. “ The other man broke the silence, “ And it kind of started to get boring... “

“ Well, I was first at the Marines. Shit happened, the plane exploded, i lost my arm and my best friend who was Irons’ son, so here i am. “ Mitchell replied with a small excitement on his face.

“ I can tell that i already like you! “ Joker said, punching Mitchell on the shoulder. “ And i think the boss will like you too.”

Joker was like a child. He was always a type of guy who is excited for his work, whenever its a mission, or just a show-around thing.

 

_It will be a fun time here,huh?_

 

************************************

 

They arrived at the Medical center.

The hallway was full of soldiers that looked like they just came from a mission. Many of them were hurt.

There was a man, looking like Mitchell’s age but a bit shorter and more muscular.He had a beanie on his head. He looked very grumpy.

“ Gideon? “ Joker asked.

“ What in the world do you want?! ” The British man replied in his thick accent. He was still pretty calm.

“ What the fuck are you doing here?!? “ Joker asked again, a bit surprised.

“ I would ask you the same question, but I won’t. “ He then took off his gray beanie, revealing his spiky, yet a bit curly, blonde hair. He had a bloody bandage on the head tho.

“ Yikes... “ Joker said, disappointedly.

Mitchell stood there the whole time, giggling at the two men fighting. Gideon didn’t see him at first, but then he glanced over. Mitchell looked on the ground nervously.

“ And you..? “ Gideon asked, a bit surprised. He then looked over to what’s left of Mitchell’s left arm. “ Had a jerk-off-party, eh? ” Gideon said. He was still grumpy but he always poked fun in the most serious situations.

“ Ugh... Try not to scare the shit outta Mitchell like you did with the last kid. We came to pick up his prosthetic. He was working with Irons’ son “

Mitchell gave his hand for a handshake. Gideon took it and Mitchell almost fell down how hard Gideon shook it.

“ Good thing is, you are next doors to me when you move in tomorrow, if you even move in... “

Gideon continued, “ Mr. Gid will try not to scare the living shit outta you! “ He said, in a rather childish tone.

“ I hope you are used to waking up in the middle of the night and hear the screams then! “ Mitchell laughted, “ Hallucinations are haunting me for a quite good time “

Gideon looked over to Mitchell, surprised that the newbie actually spoke anything.

“ You can speak? “ Gideon laughted. “ Alright. We will talk about this later. Go get that thing “

Mitchell nodded as he was entering the room for prosthetics.

 

**************************************

“ AAGGH! “ Mitchell’s screams could be heard everywhere.

After a quite some time, the doctors managed to connect his remaining nerves with the new cables and stuff in his prosthetic. He then finally left the room.

He was greeted by the two men he got to know before the session.

Mitchell was looking like a stray cat that came from the rain. His hair became so messy, it looked like fur.

Joker was giggling, and Gideon was just looking at him.

“ Don’t even ask... “ Mitchell said, testing out his new prosthetic. He looked at it.

“ I fucking hate you “ he said to himself.

“ Easy now “ Gideon replied, his tone was deep as an ocean. He was even surprised he could do that. Mitchell flinched at that sound. Joker was still laughing as hell.

“ Gideon we gotta protect this kid at all costs! “ He finally spoke, trying to catch his breath.

 

“ Alright I don’t fucking care. You go get your shit done and i’m gonna go and do mine “

He said, still angrily.

Gideon was the next one to get his treatment, so he walked into the doctor’s office.

Joker looked at the older man surprised.

 

“ Huh! And I thought only girls could change moods fast! “ He then glanced at Mitchell.

“ Alright. Your stuff here is done aand.. “ He looked at the screen on his arm “ My next mission is in 30 minutes so yeah. Go home and do whatever and see ya tomorrow. “

Joker said, walking away.

 

Mitchell remembered the way they came so he walked home. He was still testing out his new arm.

 

After he got home he changed his clothes and laid in bed, still processing what happened today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gid is the nickname i came up when i was roleplaying with my friend! We were roleplaying a crossover of Detroit become Human and CoD Advanced Warfare! Hehee!


End file.
